The Man She Never Forgot
by DiamondLover
Summary: Who would have thought that when two former Rangers lost their powers, that they would gain so much more...mainly each other!!! =^,,^=


Disclaimer: _Saban owns the Power Rangers. Wish I did, but I don't. The song Open Arms is by Journey. I don't own it either. No way am I making money off of this story. So don't anyone sue me. You won't get much, trust me. hehehehe_

Author's Notes: _Thanks goes to Epise,Ed, Apie, Sami and Dianne. Without their enouragement and spelling skills (Not Epise's and Ed's..j.k.) I wouldn't have finish this fanfic. This is my first fanfic. So please try to be nice. I would really like to heard from you all. Pointers, ideas, suggestions, or just tell me if you liked it or not. This is set sometime in the Turbo Rangers Season. Rocky didn't get hurt, he just gave his powers to Justin. The Murianthus Island did happen, but Kimberly wasn't there. This is a mushy story. Sorry couldn't help myself._

**The Man She Never Forgot**

Kimberly Ann Hart could barely control her excitement when she arrived at her front doorstep to find an old and very dear friend standing there.

"My God, Rocky DeSantos, what are you doing here?" Kim asked throwing her arms around the ex-Blue Rangers neck, kissing him on the cheek.

Rocky DeSantos encircled her waist with his arms. "Dying of a heat stroke," he replied chuckling. "Did you know how hot it was going to be before you came out here?"

"No, if I did I wouldn't have came." She smiled from ear to ear. "Why, the big, brave tough guy can't handle a simple thing as the weather!"

"Nope," he replied returning the smile, "Mother Nature was always against me."

"Oh, Rocky," she groan, slapping him on the shoulder.

"Ouch, what was that for?" he asked grabbing his shoulder, acting wounded.

"My, my you have become a big baby."

Rocky laughed and picked up his bag. "Would you mind if I could crash with you for a day or two untill I can get a hotel room?"

"Rocky, that's a stupid question. You know that you are always welcome here. You are not going to a hotel. And that's my final word." Kim looked down at his bag and raised an eyebrow. "Is that all you brought?" She asked innocently. Something is going on here and I'm going to find out what.

"Yep," he answered shugging his shoulders, "don't really need anything else. Just the bare necessities." He looked up into Kimberly eye's and turned his head away. "Don't worry about it Kim, everything is okay." He reached out and grasped her hand. Just holding it. Kim felt a shiver go down her spine. She gave herself a little shake and tried to tune into his words.

"Let me see your house here. I can't believe that you didn't send me any pictures of it!" he stated changing the subject.

"Well," Kimberly started to say while trying to fish out her house key from her purse, "after I bought the house I barely had enough money left to buy the paper to write you, much less buy film to take pictures of it."

Rocky laughed and threw his arm around her shoulders. "God I missed your amazing wit."

Kim looked up into his face with a michiverous glint in her eyes, "Well I'll tell you something about you that I didn't miss."

"Oh, really, what?"

"Your appetite," she stated, giggling. She threw her purse on the couch and turned around to face him. He was leaning up against her wall with that characteristic Rocky DeSantos grin. He shuggered his shoulders.

"That's part of who I am."

"Yeah, I know." She pressed her fingertips to her lips, her gaze flicked up, revealing her confusion and amazement. She watch him as he grabbed his bag and headed toward the spare bedroom. He hasn't changed she thought. He still has those broad shoulders, that wash-board stomach, that sexy thight ass,and that grin that can make any woman feel weak in the knees.And those eyes. He has eyes that can look down into your soul. His attitude, personality, and childlike innocence made him even more irresistible.

Kimberly wasn't surpised by her thoughts. She has had them even before she left for Florida. Rocky, Tommy, and the others all think that she has found someone. Well she has only he isn't hers. She knew he didn't have a girlfriend, because just the thought that he did was enough to make her sick to her stomach. Kim didn't want anyone to matter like that to him except her. That isn't selfish, is it?

Kimberly turned around and headed toward the kitchen. "Rocky!" she yelled.

"Yeah!"

"Why don't you take a nap. I know you have to have jet-lag after that long trip. I'll cook dinner and when its done I will wake you up."

"Kim," Rocky said with his best dramatic British accent, "you're my hero."

She chuckled. "Yeah, I know."

Rocky smiled as he watched her move around the kitchen in a graceful and elegant matter. My God I've missed her, he thought. That beautiful, radiat smile, those doe brown eyes, that chestnut color hair. She's still beautiful. I wonder what she would think of my feelings for her? She would probably be as nice as possible about it, telling me it wouldn't work out. Rocky sighed. I can't take that chance. If I can't have her that way then I want to keep her as my friend. I don't want to lose her friendship. She doesn't derserve a loser like me anyways. She deserves so much more. Rocky closed his bedroom door and leaned against it, running a hand though his hair, sighing. So much more.

***** 

Later that night, after dinner, Kim slowly open his bedroom door trying to make as little noise as possible. Her gaze fell to Rocky on the bed and her breath got caught in her throat. My goodness he's beautiful. He didn't have a shirt on, his hair was dishevel, and he had a little sexy smile on his face. Kim sat down on the edge of the bed and stroke his cheek with the back of her hand. Silent tears streamed down her face. I can't have him she thought. I love him and I can't have him. I will just have to put my feelings aside for now. He came here for a reason. Maybe to get away, or find some peace. I'm going to find out why. And I'm going to help him. No matter how hard it's going to be. She leaned down and kiss him lightly on the lips. She got up and left the room before she took it to far. She gave him one last looked then closed the door and went back to bed.

***** 

"Kimmie," Rocky whispered gently shaking her. "It's time to get up. Breakfast's ready."

Kim opened her eyes to find Rocky standing above her with an bright red apron on that said KISS THE COOK. She couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Nothing, nothing," she said shaking her head.

"Well, it's time to get up sleepyhead."

Kim moaned. "Do I have to?"

Rocky looked thoughtful for a moment. "Nope, you don't have to!" He reassured her. Walking to the door he said, "I'll just have to eat all those delicious eggs, that juicy bacon, buttery toast, and cold orange juice all by myself. So don't get up please!"

Before he could even comment any futher, he felt a gush of wind pass him. He looked into the kitchen and found Kim digging in. He chuckled, shaking his head. He tooked off the apron and placed it on the counter.

"Did I say something interesting?"

She looked up and smiled. "Rocky, this breakfast is great! Thank you!"

"Anything for you Kim!" he whispered and then smiled down into her eyes. His words holding a double meaning.

Kimberly looked up into his eyes and found his guard down. For a split second she could see what he was feeling and it shook her to the core. He wanted her. That she knew. He may not love me, but he does want me. That's all I need, because I love him and want him. Kimberly got up from the table, cross the kitchen to were he was standing and gently pulled his mouth to hers and kissing him slowly, languidly, leisurely drinking him in.

Rocky, a little surpise at first, returned the kiss with the same passion, putting his hands though her hair.

Kim let her hands fall down to his back and lifted up his shirt, wanting to feel his skin. She let her hands explore, gently rubbing his back. He feels so good and so warm. His arms encircled her waist and press her up against his long, lean body.

This isn't right, Rocky thought. She has a boyfriend and I don't deserve her. I never did, but she feels so good. I've been waiting for this moment for so long, but she doesn't love me, he reminded himself.

Kim backed away, looked into his brown eyes and took his hand into her smaller one. She started walking back toward the bedroom with him in tow. She gave him a small smile, that said wonders. She was surpised and a little hurt when he stopped and pulled her back.

"I can't Kim."

"Rocky, I want to."

"No."

"Why?"

He pulled away from her, to put some distance in between them. He didn't think he could denie her again if he was touching her or smelling her shampoo. "Because you have a boyfriend, Kim. From what you told me, Tommy, and the others he sounds like a great guy. I don't want to ruin that for you. Besides I don't deserve you. Do you love this man?"

When she didn't answer, he just sighed and started walking toward the door. "I've got to go for a job interview at the beach, their looking for qualified lifeguards. After the job interview I'll pack my stuff and get a hotel room."

His eyes widened when she blocked his path. "Rocky, yes I love this man. I love him more than anything in the world. He is kind, wonderful, sweet, charming, I could go on forever. He has always been there for me, when I was in danger, when I got sick, when I won the Pan Gobals. He has saved my hide numerous of times, physically and emotionally. Don't you get it?"

She was crying, it broke his heart to see her cry. He gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. "He's a very lucky guy," he said sadly.

Kim moaned, "Rocky, your that guy! You're the one I thought of every day, dreamed of every night, wishing you where here with me. But I was to scared that you wouldn't feel the same way." She reveal, gently wiping away his tears.

"But....but.....the letter."

"The letter was a covered for my feelings. If you all thought I had found someone then I wouldn't have to admit my feelings for you. It was the cowardly way out. It was me who didn't derserve you."

"Kim you can never be a coward," he whispered.

"I love you, Rocky DeSantos." She cried throwing her arms around him. "I love you!"

He choked back a sob and hugged her back. "Oh, Kim I love you to. More than you will ever know."

"So you won't leave?"

"No, I won't leave. I promise." He answered, kissing her softly on the lips. "But I really do have a job interview to get to."

She didn't say anything, just kept kissing him.

"But if you keep kissing me like this then I don't think I'm going to make it," he said chuckling.

"Okay, go for your job interview. I'll be here when you get back." Kim gave him one more kiss then, walked him to the door.

"Please be careful, Rocky!"

He smiled at the loving tone her voice took and gave her a goodbye kiss. "I will, Kim."

***** 

"Okay", Kim said to herself, "I think I have everything. Candles, soft music, pretty dress, and, most important to him, food." She giggled. I hope he likes it, she thought.

"Hey Kim, I'm back," Rocky called from the living room.

Kim straightened, hastily smoothing out her long black velvet dress and looked around the kitchen one more time. I think I did everything right, she thought to herself. She reached up to her hair to see if it was still in place. Well here goes nothing.

"I'm in the kitchen, Rocky."

"Well I.............." he trailed off as he entered the kitchen and saw a very impressive scene in front of him. A very enthusiam, beautiful woman was standing in front of him in a impressive dress. Rocky could barely breath as his eyes roam the beautiful female.

"Kim........you looked........amazing!" Rocky said gradually.

"Really! You like the dress?" She asked giving a turn so he could see the whole dress.

"Definately! You look great Kim. Really great."

Kim blushed, gave him a huge smile and started to fidget. This is the right reaction she was hoping for. This was her opportunity to show Rocky that she really does love him. They already said the words now it was time to show him how much she loves him. Kim walked over to the stereo and hit the play button.

As soon as Rocky heard the beginning melody he automatically smiled. It was Journey's song Open Arms. He remember back in their Ninjetti days, when the Angel Grove Youth Center had their Homecoming Dance. This was the song that he and Kim dance to. I had fallen for her hard. As the song started, Rocky reached over and grabbed Kimberly's hand pulling her close against his body, swaying to the music.

_Laying beside you, here in the dark_

_Feeling your heart beat with mine_

_Softly you whisper, you're so sincere_

_How could our love be so blind_

_We sailed on together_

_We drifted apart _

_And here you are by my side_

_So now I come to you, with open arms_

_Nothing to hide, believe what I say_

_So here I am with open arms_

_Hoping you'll see what your love means to me...._

_Open arms_

_Living without you, living alone_

_This empty house seems so cold_

_Wanting to hold you, wanting you near_

_How much I wanted you home_

_But now that you've come back_

_Turned night into day_

_I .....need you to stay_

"Do you remember the last time we done this?" Rocky whispered in her ear.

Kim nodded and smiled. "Oh yeah."

"That was the night I fell in love with you!"

Kim looked up into his eyes, and saw the love in his eyes. She knew that he was telling her the truth.

When the song ended they headed over to the table.

"Kim, this is amazing," Rocky said looking at all the candles and food, "You out did yourself."

"It was fun. I'll do anything to see that smile of yours." Her smile widen as she watched him blush. She had never seen him blush before and she liked it. But her smile faded when she realised why she was doing all of this. She wanted to know why he was here. She knows now that she was half of the reason, but there is some other reason. Something he's not telling me. And what about the other Rangers? Aren't they worried about him?

Rocky watched as her smile faded, he started to fidget. He hated when she didn't smile and it was really making him nervous. She's gonna ask why I'm here, he thought groaning. I don't know if I can tell her!

"Rocky does anyone know your here?" Kim asked taking his hand into hers.

Rocky sighed, he bought her hand up to his cheek and just held it there. Gently rubbing her hand.

"Rocky, please tell me what's wrong!" Kim said gently.

He sighed again. Kim watched as he got up and started pacing back and forth.

"Do you remember me talking about Justin?"

"Yeah, the young Billy in training," she answered with a smile, remembering her childhood friend. "Is he really that smart?"

"Yeah, he's that smart and he's athletic and he's great at martial arts, the boy can do about anything and he's only twelve. My god when I was twelve I was still having trouble with long division. He's a great kid! He has alot of talent and potential to become a great leader. I think of him like my own, Kim! So I got to thinking about how great of a Power Ranger he would be. The more I thought about it, the better I felt about it.

"Felt about what, Rocky?" Kim asked, knowing what the answer was, but wanting to hear it from him.

"About giving Justin the Blue Zeo Ranger 3 powers," he whispered, kneeling in front of Kimberly.

"Why, Rocky?" she asked stroking the sides of his face, making him look her in the face.

"Because, I had my time as a Ranger. I learned everything I could about life, death, and pain. Being a Ranger taught all of us that. We all had to grow up fast. Granted I really don't want Justin to grow up that fast, but he is a mature young man. He can take anything that evil dishes out. But it's his turn to learn, like we did. He's going to make a great Ranger."

"If he's anything like you, then yes he will," Kim stated kissing him.

Rocky gave a small smile and kissed her back.

"There's something else isn't there," she asked suddenly.

Rocky looked into her eyes and nodded. "I miss the power, Kim. I miss it alot! It feels like something is missing. Something really important."

Kim nodded. "Yeah, but it does get easier Rocky. You don't have the responsibility of the whole world on your shoulders anymore. You have a chance to make a life for yourselves without worrying if it will be yanked away from you. No more worrying about if you're going to come home alive or not, no more worrying about if your friends and family are going to be used against you in a battle. It is a great feeling, to be free. But it also hurts like hell to let your best friends go out into combat and you can't do anything to help them. You don't know how many times I have prayed for all of you. Especially you, Rocky. It will always feel like something is missing, but you will gain so much more."

Rocky nodded and grabbed both her hands. "Do you know how much you mean to me, Kim! You mean so damn much to me. I love you!"

Kim's eyes filled with tears. "Say it again, please."

"I love you," he whispered.

"And I love you too," she said. Standing on her toes, she brushed her lips against his, letting her arms encircle his waist. This is what feels right, she thought. When I lost my powers, I gain Rocky DeSantos. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

*The End*


End file.
